Karma's A B
by Malfoy Mouth James- MMJ
Summary: Sirius Black,we all know the name. Hogwarts favorite womanizer. Every girl at Hogwarts hopes to be taken to a broom closet by him. Except, of course, by three people: Lea and Beckett Click, and Lily Evans. Can he change his ways? What will it take? He'll finally get a taste of some cold, hard, karma. After all, he's the one that strings all the girls along. Now it's his turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Elizabeth Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever? 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything that you recognize, all of this belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Even if I am still very pissed at her for who she decided to kill...

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK: BPOV_**

 _I fidgeted with my hands as Lizzie and I stood in line, waiting for the stern Professor to call our names so we could be sorted. I caught a couple of the first students to be sorted, but then I decided to tune out until I heard my name. I was hoping for Ravenclaw, but my sister was hoping for Hufflepuff. I would be sad if we got into two different houses, because then we wouldn't be able to see each other as much as we are used to..._

 _"Click, Beckett!" The Professor called out. I gulped and stepped forward. I walked slowly to the stool, and sat down. I had a little bit of a struggle, considering how short I am, but I finally got up there. I felt the cool material of the Sorting Hat slide down over my head and rest against the tip of my nose where it pointed up a little bit._

 _'Hmmm. Where should you go? Definitely not Slytherin, that's for sure... And not Hufflepuff, you're too smart and not too open to other people. Maybe Ravenclaw, very smart, yes. Maybe Gryffindor, you have quite a brave heart, you do.'_

 _'Did the hat just talk to me...?'_

 _'Yes, Yes I did. Now, back to business... Alright, it'll be..._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled and jumped up from the stool before making my way quickly towards the table that I knew to be Gryffindor. I had a huge grin plastered across my face. I sat down at the end of the table._

 _"Click, Lea!" The Professor yelled, and I saw my sister look over to me. I smiled and gave her two thumbs ups, and motioned towards the empty seat next to me, so she knew I was saving her one. She walked up towards the stool, and I could see how hard she was shaking._

 _Please let her be in Gryffindor... I thought. I didn't want to be separated from my sister. She was my best friend. The hat opened it's 'mouth' and yelled out a single word: GRYFFINDOR!_

 _I jumped up and clapped hard for her, and whistled as she came and sat down next to me. I gave her a big hug._

I remember that day. I also remember seeing Sirius Black for the first time. I remember thinking he was quite adorable. I remember being told that I should stay away from him, because I'm a half-blood. I remember forcing myself to not like him. I remember thanking Merlin for it being so simple when he started taking girls to the broom sheds. I remember that day.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I sighed and leaned my chair back so it rested on the back two legs. It was my last year, and I was going to enjoy it. Poor James on the other hand would most definitely not be having a good last year. I had hoped that he would be over Evans by now, but he was still pinning after her. He says he loves her, but I still don't get how love makes him put up with her turning him down and totally hating his guts every day. We were in Transfiguration class, talking about Animagi, but I just tuned it out. I already knew all of this stuff, and I wasn't going to go through learning it again all over again. It turns out that Moony had other ideas, though, as I watched him scratch away at a piece of parchment with his quill. I looked around the class. Wormtail was busy somewhere off in La La Land like always, and Prongs was busy staring at the red hair of Lily Evans, who had decided to take the seat right in front of him. I was seated next to prongs, so I had to see him drooling over the red headed Head Girl. I inwardly scoffed.

But maybe he has a good idea this time.

Staring at Evans gave him a distraction from the way too boring class. So maybe I should try and find a pretty girl in the class for me to stare at. About half of these girls I had already taken to the broom closets, and gotten quite board with their looks. And the other half wasn't very pretty. They all had imperfections. If I was going to waste my time staring at a girl and not talking to James about a prank, she had to be as perfect and good looking as me, which was a long shot. Then my eyes fell on the only twins in Gryffindor. Now what was their names? Oh yeah, Lea and Beckett Click. Odd names, I know. Now they certainly weren't the prettiest girls in the class, in fact, they were very far from it.

But it sure would be fun to mess with them.

I knew the taller one, I think it was Lea, was too nice to do anything back, or even tall a teacher on me.

And I knew the shorter one was very stuck up. So it would be very fun to mess with her. Knowing her, she would get very pissed, and probably would disrupt the whole class by yelling at me for being a wanker. So I took a piece of parchment and stuck it into my mouth, rolling it into a ball of slimy paper before spitting it out at the blonde girl that sat a few rows ahead of me and to my left. It stuck right into her long beach blonde hair, and she reached a hand up to yank it out. She turned around slowly, her eyes landing on me, and she glared. I was slightly taken a back for two reasons: One, she was one of the first people that I wasn't related to to glare at me, and Two, she was _much_ hotter than I remember from what I saw of her the last six years.

 _Puberty did good on her, that's for sure..._

I winked at her and she scoffed before showing me the bird and turning back towards her notes, her quill working furiously. I got out my own parchment and quill, and got to work on a note.

 **Hey Click, what do you say to meeting me up in the astronomy tower at midnight tonight for a quickie?**

I balled it up and chucked it at her. She sat there for a minute before unrolling it to read it. She turned to her bag beside her, and pulled out a book. She turned around and chucked the book at me. Hard. For a girl she sure can throw...

We both yelled out in pain at the same time. Everyone turned to look at us, even Prongs snapped out of his day dream.

"Miss Click, Mr. Black. What is it? What is so important that you thought it okay to disturb my class?" Professor McGonagall said sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Professor, Miss Click chucked a very big book at my head." I said, rubbing my jaw which had seared with pain when I talked. She huffed.

"Is this true, Miss Click?" She asked, turning towards her.

"I only threw the book at his huge head, hoping it would make it smaller. You see, he threw a very inappropriate note at my head, Professor." McGonagall turned to me and scowled, shaking her head before telling Click to bring her the note. She got up, clutching at her shoulder and hissing in pain as she walked with my note towards the Professor. I watched as her hips swayed.

 _She has a nice butt..._

"Mr. Black! A week of detention!"

"Just add it to my tab, Minnie." I said, trying to smirk even though my jaw was putting up a very big fight.

"Miss Click, two days of detention. Now, both of you ho to the hospital wing." The Professor said, pointing towards the door. James had been trying to hold his laughter in, but it finally came out full force, knocking him off his chair.

"Do you find this funny, Mr. Potter? Why don't you go with them. Two days of detention for you, too." McGonagall said as the three of us walked out.

"Thanks a lot, Black." Click sneered at me, holding her shoulder up.

"Any time, Click." I said, trying not to move my jaw too much.

* * *

 **Report of Injury**

 **Patient: Beckett Click**

 **Injury: Dislocated shoulder**

 **Cause of injury: Throwing something heavy(Suspected item: Christian Bible)**

 **Report of Injury**

 **Patient: Sirius Black**

 **Injury: Dislocated jaw**

 **Cause of injury: Being hit with something heavy (Suspected item: Christian Bible)**

 **Report of Injury**

 **Patient: James Potter**

 **Injury: Claims to have a busted gut**

 **Cause of Injury: Laughing too hard**

* * *

The new nurse, Madam Pomfrey, fixed Click and I up real quick, and she then moved on to James. I laughed as he explained to her that he had busted his gut, while clutching at his stomach. I don't think he fooled her, but she asked how it happened.

"Well you see, Madam Pomfrey, I was laughing very hard, and trying to hold it in. But it was too big of a laugh, and it busted my gut." James had explained to the exasperated nurse. She shook her head and left to fill out our Injury Reports. Click huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong, Click? Upset that you have to sit so close to a God and not be able to rake your hands all over him?" I said, causing James to start laughing again.

She snorted. Usually that would have made me run away quickly, but when she did it, it was quite adorable.

"Please. I regret throwing my book at your head." She said, not bothering to look up at me.

"Oh really? Why's that? You worried you lost your only chance to have all of this?" I asked, motioning to my body.

"No, I'm afraid the blow from such a big book has only resulted in you having an even bigger head than usual. I suggest you get that checked out." She said. James hissed.

"Oooh, Padfoot! She got you good!"

"Shut up, prongs!" I said to him.

"I can't believe I got detention for trying to put him in his spot..." She mumbled to herself.

"I know where my spot is, thank you very much." I said, smirking.

"Oh really? And where is that? A broom closet?" She shot back.

"Close. A broom closet is right, but you'd be there too." I said, winking at her. James high fived me.

She made a disgusted face, "I wouldn't be caught dead in a broom closet with you if you were the last man on earth." She sneered.

"What about in a bed?" I retorted. She groaned.

"Oh shut up already, would you?" She said, grabbing a book from her bag.

"Jeez, how many books do you have in there?!" I asked.

"How many would it take to knock you out?" She said, not even looking up from her book.

"As many as you got..." James muttered and I whacked him on the head.

" _Heat Wave?_ What kind of bloody book is that?" I asked, looking at the book she had her nose in.

"Exactly that: A bloody book. It's about a homicide detective and a journalist." She said, turning a page.

"What the hell is a homicide detective?" I said, furrowing my brow.

"They are like an Auror, I guess. When someone turns up dead, they have to try to figure out who killed them, why, and how. And then they have to catch the murderer." She explained. I looked to James and he shrugged his shoulders. He suddenly gasped.

"You're a girl!" He said, pointing to Click.

She slowly put her book down and looked at James, "Since my birth certificate says the same thing, I would sure hope so." I 'oohed'.

"Well, glad we got that covered. Now, Are you up for that quickie?" I said, winking at her.

"Is your head a book magnet?" She said.

"Um, no...?" I said uncertainly.

"Then there's your answer." She said, going back to her book.

"Wait! I wasn't done talking to you!" James whined.

"What do you want, Potter?" She said, getting very irritated.

"I was wondering if you knew how I could get Lily Evans to fall in love with me." He said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I would love to help you, seeing as how you really do care for you and she just can't see that, but I'm not exactly 'friends' with her. More like... Acquaintances." She said.

"Well, you're a girl, so you must have some tips for how to win over a girl. Don't you all think the same, or something?" James asked. She snorted again and I had to hold back my smile.

"Wow, you have a lot to learn. Every girl is different and likes different things in guys, just like guys are all different and like different things in girls." She explained. We were listening closer, hoping she would help us to unravel the mystery that is a woman's mind.

"Well, than what do you like in a guy? Maybe some of them are the same as Lily's, considering you two are a lot alike." She sighed, but put her book down anyways.

"Well, I would like him to be nice, I suppose. Open doors for me, carry heavy bags, like in the movies. And I would want him to stand up for me when people are being mean, and not to just stand on the side and watch. I would want him to be smart, and to actually care about his schooling. He would have to be okay with me having friends that are guys, and he couldn't be too clingy. I would want him to spend time to get to know me, and to love me for me, not for my looks or my body. I don't know, just the usual things, I guess. I've never really thought about it." She said. I stored all of this into a box, making sure I had it for later.

"Oh, and he would have to be mature, not making dirty jokes and such." She quickly added, glaring at me. I shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thanks, Click!" James said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't call her Evans. Call her Lily. It will make her realize that you care about more than just her looks and smarts. And it will make her feel as if she connects better with you. It might even make her like you more than she does now." She said.

"Wait, does that mean she likes me?!" James asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Of course she likes you. Every one can see it, besides Lily. Well, and apparently you as well. She'll never admit it to herself or anyone else, for that matter, so you're going to have to work hard to get her to realize it." Cli-Beckett said. James smiled softly at her, and I felt a weird pang of something inside my chest.

"Thanks... Beckett." She smirked and shook her head at him.

"Boys." She muttered and went back to reading.

Madam Pomfrey came back in not too long after that and dismissed us. Beckett told James a quick 'good luck', as he ran out the door to find Evans. She had finally gotten her bag onto her shoulder and started to walk out, I was already outside of the hospital room.

"Thanks for helping him, he needed it. Trust me." I said as we walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh I do." She said, laughing softly. I smiled slightly, she has such a nice laugh. _You're getting soft, Padfoot. What's happened to you?_

"Bye Beckett." I said to her as I walked over towards Remus and Peter in the back corner of the common room. As I sat down I saw that she was still standing at the portrait hole, a slightly shocked expression on her face, before her sister came up to her and pulled her to the other side of the common room to talk to her about what exactly had happened in the classroom and hospital wing, I'm sure.

"So Padfoot, we heard from Prongs that you've got yourself a crush." Remus said, smirking knowingly at me.

"I do not!" I said, trying to tell myself as much as I was telling Remus.

"Come off it, Pads. Who is it?" He asked again.

"Okay fine! I do fancy someone. But I am not telling you who." I said, a little too loudly as everyone was now looking at me. I looked around the common room. Half the girls were scowling at me, and the other half was smiling suggestively. I winked at the happier half. And then I noticed the Click twins. You could definitely tell they were twins. They had identical expressions of confusion, shock, and disbelief. It was quite comical, actually. I heard Remus and Peter wolf whistle and 'oooh' from behind me.

"What are you two? A couple of eleven year old girls?" I said, huffing and crossing my arms, before quickly uncrossing them. That was exactly the pose Beckett had sported most of our stay in the Hospital Wing.

"Is it one of the Click Twins?" Remus asked. My mouth dropped open and my eyes got big.

"Wha-how-who- How did you know?!" I spluttered. Remus merely laughed.

"You looked at the two of them longer than at the group of girls who were just hoping to be the one to call you theirs. Sooo, which one of them is it?" He asked.

"I-uh, I don't- I don't have to tell you anything!" I said.

"That's alright. We'll find out which one it is soon enough." Remus said as he went back to looking at the map we had made at the end of our fourth year. I fidgeted in my seat for a couple of minutes, before switching to rubbing my neck. Their calmness was starting to scare me.

"Ugh! Fine! You win!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Okay. Which one is it?"

"Ugh, I uh, I fancy- Well you see... I fancy Beckett." I mumbled so no one else could hear. They both tried to muffle their gasps, but I still heard them. My head shot up to look at them.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Please tell me you got them mixed up." Remus said.

"Nope, I think I know which girl I fancy, Moony." I said angrily.

"It's just that, well... She's kind of... Prissy. I guess is the word. I don't think she would date you. You cause too much trouble and wreck too much havoc. She's a smart one, she wouldn't go for someone who doesn't pay attention in class. Not to mention that you aren't very nice to people you don't like." He said, trying to avoid my glare.

"You're going to have a hard time with that one, Padfoot." Peter squeaked. I sighed.

"I figured as much." I said, running my hands through my shaggy black hair. Of course the one time I actually fancy someone, I have to fancy someone who gives Lily Evans a run for her Head Girl status.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever? 

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything that you recognize, all of this belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Even if I am still very pissed at her for who she decided to kill..

* * *

 **Out of data, may not be able to update for a while. Enjoy!**

 **P.s. her sisters name is Lea, but her middle name is Elizabeth, so some people call her Lizzie.**

* * *

BPOV

I sat on my scarlet and gold bed with my twin sitting across from me. As soon as I had walked into our dorm she came right over to me and pulled me to my bed before demanding to know what had happened.

"So, what was on the note?" She asked, stuffing a hand full of M&M's into her mouth. My face started to heat up.

"I'm not telling you that! You're much too young!" I protested, stealing the bag of chocolate candies from her and eating a handful myself.

"Becky, we're twins. We are the same exact age!" She said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Yes, yes, I know. But I was born a whole five minutes before you." I joked, smirking proudly.

"Pfft, please. If either of us are more mature, it's me," she boasted, "Now. What did the note say?"

"I don't want to talk about that bloody note... It's embarrassing!"

"Ugh, just tell me! I promise not to laugh!" She pleaded. I loved my sister, but sometimes she could be a right pain in the arse.

"Fine. He just wanted to know if I was up for a... Quickie... In the astronomy tower." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't make me repeat it.

"You're kidding!" She nearly shouted. I quickly silenced her by placing my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! I don't want anyone else to know! You cannot tell anyone! Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly and I removed me hand.

"Beckett! That's _good_ news! Why didn't you say yes?!" She whispered. I whacked her over the back of the head.

"Lea Elizabeth Click! " I scolded. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come one, I know you fancied him in first year." She said.

"Yeah, key word: fancied. I used to! Not anymore! And besides, I'm sure every girl fancied him in their first year." I said, trying to hide my ever growing blush from my sister.

She looked at me funny, "I didn't "

"Well that's different. You don't ever fancy anyone!" I said.

"That's not true." She said, almost too quiet for me to hear. I gasped.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? Who is it?!" I said excitedly, almost jumping up and down on the bed.

"Because I didn't want you to act like this!" She said, looking away. I immediately stopped and looked at her. She was blushing profusely. It was odd to see my sister like this; Sure boys followed her around like little lost puppies, but she never liked them back. I was always the one that fell for the boys.

"I'm sorry, Lea. Please just tell me who it is! I told you what was on that letter!" I pleaded, grabbing her hand. She sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't write that letter, remember, it's much less embarrassing and personal!" She countered. I sat up and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You're joking, right? 'Not embarrassing and personal'? He asked me for a _quickie,_ Lea. _A quickie!_ " I shuddered.

"Yeah I guess you're right..."

"Aren't I always?" We laughed a little before she calmed down and looked at her legs crossed Indian style on my bed.

"IfancyGeoffRaley," She spit out quickly, too quickly for me to hear.

"Excuse me? Repeat that please, miss 'I-like-to-speak-too-fast'," I said, never looking away from her scarlet face. She was giving my blanket a run for its money.

"I fancy... Geoff Raley." She said, her face darkening again. I held back a gasp.

"The Ravenclaw? Oh my Merlin, Lea!" I squealed, grabbing her in a hug just as Lily, Alice, and Marlene walked in. We were kind of friends, but not really. We got along well enough I suppose.

"What's so exciting?" Lily asked, sitting down on her bed that was across the room from mine.

"Oh nothing, I was just taunting Becky about that letter she got from Sirius Black in class earlier!" Lea said with an evil smile. I gasped. I cannot believe she just threw me under the bus!

"Ooo, I wanna know what it said! What did it say!" Marlene asked, her eyes growing wide. I knew that she had a thing for Black, and I also knew that she wouldn't like this letter. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, willing my blush to seep back down into my cheeks.

"He asked her for a quickie in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight!" Lea said deviously.

"Lea!" I whined, hitting her arm with the back of my hand, "You people are overrated. I'm going to the library." I muttered while getting up and grabbing my book before exiting the dorm room. I quickly walked down the stairs, not wanting them to follow me. I was relieved to see that the stupid 'Marauders', as they called themselves, were not anywhere to be seen in the common room or the halls leading up to the library. However, my relief stayed outside of the library door as I saw them all chatting at a table, heads bent low over a piece of parchment. I tried to hide my face behind my book, but it's like they knew I was coming. Their heads instantly snapped up to me, and Black struck a pose, obviously hoping to gain my attention. I just kept on walking to my usual table, nut with my luck they had chosen a table that was almost right next to mine.

"Oi, Click! Changed your mind about that quickie, huh?"Black called out as I walked towards my table. I couldn't help but scoff and fire back a retort.

"Oh please! Like I would want to have a quickie with _you._ You're a walking STD! And besides, you're just not my type." I said smugly as I sat down at my table, back facing away from them.

"Aw, come off it, love. You know you want to!" He said, and I could hear all three of them get up and walk towards my table. Pettigrew wasn't with them. They sat down and looked at me. I tried to hide my face in my book, but I don't think it worked.

"Fine, fine. But Prongsie over here needs some more girl advice," Black said. I sighed and put my book down.

"If I answer some questions and give some tips will you leave me alone?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. I groaned.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Okay, so why is E-Lily- Why is Lily so keen on pretending to hate me?" Potter asked.

"Well, I assume it's because she has disliked you all of these years that she has known you, and she has always seen you as a prat, stuck up, and self-centered, to name of a few. And now that you seem a little more... I wanna say mature, but I don't want to stretch the truth too much." I started, but was interrupted by Lupin's laughter. I smirked and continued, "Now that you seem a little more grown up, she can see more of what she likes about you, but she doesn't want to admit it because of the last six years." I tried to explain. Potter nodded his head slowly.

"I need help coming up with a plan to get her to go on a date with me." He said. I sighed and pressed my lips together. That was going to be harder...

"Well, I suggest giving her a couple flowers or something, and act nervous. Part of the reason she doesn't think that you actually like her is because you are always so damn confident and smug, she thinks that you are joking. Be sweet, too, if that's possible for you," I said, hoping they would go away now.

"Thanks Click." He said before he and Remus left. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Black. I cleared my throat.

"What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"I remember agreeing to answer questions if you guys would leave me alone. And besides, your buddy is going to need some major help in wooing Lily." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, you said 'will you leave me alone.' Not 'will all of you leave me alone.'" He said, smirking triumphantly at me. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the table.

"Ugh, what do you want from me? You know what, Marlene really fancies you, why don't you go shag her or something and leave me the hell alone!" I said, getting mad that he was ruining my perfect life.

"What if I don't want to shag her?" He asked, still looking at me.

"I don't care what you do and don't want to do, I want you people to leave me alone!" I said in exasperation.

"Why?" He asked. I looked up at him, and was shocked to see that he meant it.

"Um, let's see... You're mean, you play too many pranks, you are annoying, you're not my friends, I don't want or need more friends, I like to read by myself, I don't want to associate with the likes of you three, I already have a detention because of you, I don't like you guys, and I have no idea why you all are so interested in me all of a sudden!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. I rubbed my face and when I looked back at him again he looked really hurt. _Oh, hell. I was just trying to make a point, I didn't mean to make him upset..._

"Look, Black, I'm sorry-" I started to say but he raised a hand and cut me off.

"No, it's okay. I get it. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sorry to have bothered you so." He said before standing up and walking away slowly. I couldn't tell if it was my imagination, or if his shoulders really were slouched more than usually.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I got back to my dorm room, and sat down on my bed. Remus and James looked at me expectantly. Peter was still MIA. We had made the plan that James would ask Click for girl help, and then him and Remus would leave, and I would get to woo Click. It definitely didn't work.

"What happened? Did you woo her?" James asked, a grin spread across his face, until he saw my expression. Then it slid off as fast as water when you're standing in a rain shower.

"Oh mate, what happened?" Remus asked, putting down his book. It reminded me so much of Click, and I felt a weird pang in my chest again. Except it felt different this time.

"She hates my guts." I said quietly, flopping down on my back on my bed.

"You can't know that for sure!" James said, while Remus said,

"How can you tell?"

I sighed and told them what she had told me, and when I finished they looked at me with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Wow. That was harsh, man." James said. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Looks as if you've got yourself a Lily Evans." Remus said, referring to the six years filled of hatred James had gotten from his 'true love', as he called her.

"Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyways." I said. They looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"How does it not matter?" James asked.

"Because it's not like I'm in love with her like you are with Evans, I just think she's not too hard on the eyes." I said.

Remus shook his head, "I don't know, Pads. You never act like this when a girl is soft on your eyes..." He trailed off, filling me with worry.

"What? Are you saying you think Sirius Orion Black has finally fallen for a girl?" James asked, his eyes even wider than before.

"I don't know, all I know is that it seems like that. It's the only thing that explains why he is so upset because a girl hates him, and why he keeps trying to go back and talk to her." Remus pointed out. I groaned.

"How do I know if I just fancy her, or if I'm... In love with her?" I asked.

"Trust me, padfoot, you'll know. When I fell in love with Lily, it was almost like everything had changed, I felt different, I guess. More, excited a lot of the time. And every time I saw her, or something that reminded me of her, I would feel a tinge in me, knowing that she didn't love me back. And the jealousy, oof! It was bad. I wanted to punch every boy I saw talk to her. That's why I picked on Snape so much." He said, and I felt worried. It seemed as if I had felt the same things as James had. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. I couldn't be in love. I am Sirius Black, for crying out loud. I can't love her... Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **Okay so I dropped my computer, and it kinda broke... So I may not be able to update for a while...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything that you recognize, all of this belongs to the lovely J. K. Rowling. Even if I am still very pissed at her for who she decided to kill..

* * *

 _"Trust me, padfoot, you'll know. When I fell in love with Lily, it was almost like everything had changed, I felt different, I guess. More, excited a lot of the time. And every time I saw her, or something that reminded me of her, I would feel a tinge in me, knowing that she didn't love me back. And the jealousy, oof! It was bad. I wanted to punch every boy I saw talk to her. That's why I picked on Snape so much." He said, and I felt worried. It seemed as if I had felt the same things as James had. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. I couldn't be in love. I am Sirius Black, for crying out loud. I can't love her... Right?_

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Lea! You've been in there all morning! Some of us still need showers, sis!" I yelled as I pounded on the bathroom door for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, alright! Sorry!" She said, coming out. I rushed inside and started to get ready. I was going to miss breakfast if I wasn't down there in ten minutes. I took the fastest shower I have ever taken, and hurriedly brushed my hair out. After getting dressed I ran down the stairs, almost falling flat on my face, before running to the Great Hall like a bat out of hell. I made it there with three minutes left, so I sat down next to Lea and stuffed my face with as much food as I could before the house elves took away the last of the food.

"Hey Click! What about tonight for that quickie?" Black called from a little down the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, no thanks!" I said around a mouthful of food. I wiped my mouth and turned to Lea.

"So are we still going to Hogsmeade together today?" I asked. It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year today, and we always go together.

"Uh, actually, about that..." She said, dropping her eyes to the table, and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Lea..." I said, after a few moments of her silence.

"Look, I'm sorry Beckett. But Geoff, he asked me if I would go out on a date with him, and- Don't look at me like that, Beckett! You know I like him!" She said.

"But... Lea, we always go together for the first Hogsmeade visit! It's our tradition!" I pleaded with her.

"I know, Becky, but- I've been waiting for him to ask me out for three years!" She said, wringing her hands.

"No- You're right. Go ahead, it's fine. It's a childish thing anyways." I said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall towards the library.

* * *

I sat in the empty library with my book laying open on the table. I hoped that Lea was having fun, because I sure wasn't. It was pouring outside, so I couldn't even get some fresh air. Don't get me wrong, I love the smell of the library, all the smells of fresh parchment and ink and old books. Although... I snapped my book shut and raced back up to the Gryffindor tower, where I stashed my book back in my bedside table, before grabbing my Gryffindor sweater and pulling it over my head. I slipped my flats off and traded them out for rain boots. I rushed back out of the tower, and headed through the halls towards the doors that lead to the world of rain, mud, and puddles. I threw the big, oak doors open, and walked down the steps that lead to the slippery grass on the hill that held Hogwarts. I spun around as the water kept pounding down. My hair hung limp and heavy, reaching halfway down my back. I walked around the grounds, and ended up under the big tree on the shore of the black lake. The rain was coming down harder now, to the point where I could barely see the end of my nose. But I could still make out a shape walking towards me in the rain, because it was darker than the stuff around and behind it.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick." The voice of Sirius Black said, wafting between the droplets of water. I groaned inwardly.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked, he was putting a huge damper in my mood that was just starting to lighten.

"I don't w-think it's a good idea to be in the cold rain." He said, still coming closer.

"What are you, my mother? I don't care what you think is a good idea or not. And I'm sure that your definition of a good idea is taking a different girl to a broom closet every single day!" I said, crossing my arms over my soaked red and gold sweat shirt. He laughed. I hate to admit, but he's got a pretty nice laugh. I shook my head. Snap out of it, Beckett.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your 'Marauder Buddies'?" I asked sarcastically.

"We just got back from Hogsmeade, actually. I thought I would see why you- why someone would be standing out here in the cold rain." He said, barely faltering. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oka-ay... Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated.

"I-Just doing my duty to protect the citizens of Hogwarts." He said smugly, and I could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well you can go away now, you're ruining my good mood." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Hey Click! No one's around... It's a good time for that quickie!" He yelled after me. I flipped him off, but I was pretty sure he didn't see or notice.

"Yeah no. I wouldn't have a 'quickie' with you if you were the last man on the Earth." I said between my teeth. Why was he so... _Infuriating?_

"That's alright! The offer will still stand, so if you find yourself in a world lacking of hot guys, you know who to call!" He said, walking away backwards.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to call Ghost busters, don't worry!" I called back, trying not to laugh at myself. He didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 ** _I keep accidentally putting her last name as Click... It's Rodgers. Promise._**

* * *

 _"Yeah no. I wouldn't have a 'quickie' with you if you were the last man on the Earth." I said between my teeth. Why was he so... Infuriating?_

 _"That's alright! The offer will still stand, so if you find yourself in a world lacking of hot guys, you know who to call!" He said, walking away backwards._

 _"Yeah, I'll make sure to call Ghost busters, don't worry!" I called back, trying not to laugh at myself. He didn't answer._

* * *

 **SPOV**

Once again we were stuck in Transfiguration class, and once again I didn't bother to listen to McGonagall. And once again James was more interested in the back of Evans head. And once again Remus was taking notes. Lucky for me that the Rodgers twins- especially Beckett- were still in this class. And almost every other class I have. I wrote her another note.

 _Why don't you seem excited about this quickie, Rodgers? Every other girl would have passed out in anticipation._

I rolled it up into a ball and threw it at her. It bounced off her curly hair, and landed on her desk. She stopped writing and picked it up. I saw her take in a deep breathe before writing on the slip of paper, and then chucking it at my face.

 _Why don't you seem excited about this book I'm about to throw at your head, Black? Ever other guy would be running away in anticipation._

I chocked back a laugh.

 _Good one. Anyways, the offer is still up. What do you say?_

She slowly turned her head towards me and scowled.

 _I say you should grow up, and put it back in your pants, pervert._

I raised my eyebrows at her, and she smirked back, before turning towards her desk and continuing with her note taking. I looked down. What is she talking about? It is in my pants. I shrugged.

 _Aw, come on Rodgers. It'll be fun!_

I waited for her response.

 **A/N:** Beckett, _Sirius_

What will be fun? Throwing another book at you?

 _Why are you such a prat?_

Why are you such a perv? 

_I'm not a perv! Just give me one reason why, and I'll stop bothering you about this quickie-which would be awesome, by the way. Wink wink_

Okay. 1. You smell funny, 2. I can't stand your 'jokes', 3. I would prefer not to get an STD, 4. I don't like you- you're a jerk, 5. I don't do 'quickies', 6. When was the last time you showered? 7. If I were to have a 'quickie' with anyone, it wouldn't be you, and it wouldn't be a one time thing.

 _Awe, you know me so well! How do you know I smell funny, Rodgers? Are you a stalker?_

Me? Stalk you? Ha! Fat chance! I happen to know that you smell because I had to share a hospital wing with you.

 _What do you mean by 'I smell'? What do i smell like?_

Like someone who hasn't bathed in anything besides cologne in three months.

 _Ouch, my feelings! The offer still stands, for whenever you smarten up, Rodgers._

Yeah, but no. Thx, but no thx. 

_Eh, it's alright. I know that you just have too big of an ego to admit you were wrong, and that you sooo want to use that offer up._

I threw the note back to her, and she took one look before flipping me off and burning it to a crisp with her wand. Her sister turned to her and gave her a questioning glance, which she shrugged to.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"I don't get it! Why does that wanker keep messing with me?" I said to Lea. She shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he does it because of the way you react. Try ignoring him the next time, and he'll get board after a little while. The point is, don't respond, and don't let him see how much he bugs you," She said as we walked into the Great Hall.

"Yeah... That might work. Thanks, Lea." I said as I sat down next to her, and took my bag off my shoulder and rested it on the ground.

"Rodgers!" He yelled from down the table. I continued to put lunch foods on my plate.

"Oi, Rodgers!" He yelled again. I started to eat my lunch.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He yelled, and I turned to Lea and asked her if we had any homework.

"Ro-oge-ers!" He whined, and I ignored him.

"I don't think it's wo-orking..." I whispered to Lea in a sing-song voice. She leaned in closer to whisper back.

"Just wait. It'll work." She said back. I huffed.

"It better..." I warned.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Do you think she can't hear me?" I asked the guys. Well, besides Peter, we could never find him anymore.

"No, she can hear you. She must be ignoring you, hoping that you will leave her alone." Remus said, not taking his eyes off his book. He wasn't looking too good, it was almost a full moon.

"So should I keep bugging her?" I asked.

"I don't think so. You should stop and then she'll see that she misses it. But don't stop now, keep bugging her for a couple of days, and then stop suddenly. Oh! And then you should ignore her, so that she realizes that she really does like you, and then breaks down her walls and tells you." James said, smirking at his 'intelligence'.

I nodded, "Okay, I can do that..."

"Hey Rodgers! You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next time?" I asked across half the table. She didn't look up.

"Let me try to talk to her." Remus said after three days of Beckett ignoring me.

"Wait- NO! Stop! Reeeeeemuuuuuuuus!" I yelled after him as he walked across the common room towards the twin. She was alone today, her sister hanging out with some Ravenclaw. They were close enough to us that we could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, Beckett, right?" Remus asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

She looked up at him in shock and confusion, "I-uh, suuuure...?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Remus Lupin." He said, holding out his hand. She peeked over the top of her book and slowly reached out to shake his hand. He laughed.

"I don't bite, promise." He said, smiling at her. My chest tightened, and I had to suppress the urge to walk over there and punch him.

"Welllll..." James whispered from besides me.

"I kinda figured." She said back, slowly putting her book down.

"Well, I'm assuming that you have something to say, so spit it out. I'm in the middle of a good part." She said.

"Right. Um, listen. I just wanted to say that you should stop ignoring Sirius. He really isn't that bad- He's just board." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not to mention that he's got the attention span of a teaspoon(A/N: Hahaha I'm good...), which is to say he doesn't have one." She said back. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey!' I whisper-yelled.

"And he doesn't know how to keep it in his pants." She said.

"That hurts." I whispered. James chocked back a laugh.

"Yeah, that too. But hey, he can be taught. It's just a habit, but a habit can be broken. It just might take some time. The rest of us are getting tired of him not 'keeping it in his pants', as you say. So... James and I were wondering if you could help us?" He said hopefully. I raised my eyebrows. Where was he going...

"Help you? And how would I do that?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Just keep ignoring him like you have been. And maybe try to get his attention every now and then. And then once he is done taking a different girl to a broom closet every night, you can stop helping us! It's a win-win, really." Remus explained.

"Hmm. I suppose that might work. But I don't really see what's in it for me." She said.

"You won't have to deal with him eating someones face off at every meal?" Remus said, more of a question than a statement. Her eyes grew wide.

"Deal!" She said with a small smile before shaking his hand. Remus got up and walked up the stairs to the dorm. James and I waited a few minutes before following after him.

"Oi, Moony! How is that supposed to help her realize that she likes me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against my bed post.

"This is the plan: She will do what I told her, and at first you will go about life as you usually would, but shag even more girls and then after a few days or so, bring that number of girls down, and then stop all together. The whole time you need to be bugging her though., And then one day just stop talking to her all at once, and don't shag anymore girls. Then she'll realize that she misses your craziness, and she'll beg you to like her again. Or something along those lines." He explained, turning a page in his book. James and I nodded. Alright. That could work...

"Nice job, Moony!" James said, flopping down on his bed. He was snoring within five minutes, every now and then murmuring something about Evans.

I hope I don't do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

* * *

 _"Nice job, Moony!" James said, flopping down on his bed. He was snoring within five minutes, every now and then murmuring something about Evans._

 _I hope I don't do that._

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Lea asked me skeptically, after I had relayed the plan to her. I shrugged.

"I hope so. I can't stand him, Lea! He's so irritating!" I said, flopping backwards onto my bed.

"Oh come on, Becky! Maybe he just really likes you! Like how James really likes Lily but she can't stand him!" She said, sitting down next to me.

"Whether he loves me or not, I can't stand him. I hate him. He's so infuriating." I said.

"Beckett. How is ignoring him supposed to get him to leave you alone? It hasn't been working thus far." She pointed out, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"I'm hoping that he will just get sick of trying to get my attention, and leave me alone to go mess with some other girl.

"Ugh, fine. But don't come crying to me when it doesn't work; or worse, if it does and you realize that you were actually in love with him this whole time and that you miss his crazy pestering." She said, standing up and going to her bed. I gasped and threw my heaviest pillow at her.

"LEA ELIZABETH RODGERS! Ugh, how could say that, let alone think that could ever in a million years happen?!" I yelled at her, before turning on my side and facing away from her. She just laughed and threw my pillow back at me.

But she got my thinking.

What if that really did happen?

Could I be in love with Sirius Black?

...

Nah, no way.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Hahaha, ooo, and we could turn the Slytherins pink and purple for a day!" I suggested to James over breakfast a week later. We were trying to plan our latest prank while the girls weren't here to distract us.

"You must be growing soft, Padfoot! A day? Pfft! How about a w-w-w-weeeek..." He said, stuttering and trailing off, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" I asked, turning to look in the direction he was looking. Lily Evans was walking towards us, a note clutched in her hand. But the odd part was, she didn't look mad.

"H-Hey Lily." James said, trying to hide our prank plans. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to confiscate your plans, James. I just- I, well I figured that maybe... I don't know, maybe I shouldn't be so hard on you. And... Alice is kind of forcing me to say yes at least once sooo, yeah..." She trailed off.

"Are- Are you saying that you'll go on a date with me?!" James asked, his face going pale from shock. She nodded.

"Hahaha, yes! See, I told you guys I would get her to say yes! Sirius, you owe me a hundred galleons!" James yelled.

"Pish posh, you know I won't pay up." I said, rolling my eyes and leaning back.

"You guys bet a hundred galleons?" Someone asked from beside me. It was what's her name... Oh yeah, Lea.

"Lea!" Beckett said from beside her, whacking her arm. She crossed her arms and looked away, trying to ignore me.

"Yes, yes we did. I here thought poor Prongs wouldn't get Evans. Who did?" I said, laughing as James whacked my head.

"Wow. Very mature." Beckett said, but not to me directly, of course. It was aimed to me and James.

"Thank you!" James said, before turning back to Lily.

"Come on!" Beckett whispered to her twin, trying to pull her away to a few empty seats down the table a ways. She sighed and followed after Beckett.

"Alright, time for the next step of the plan. It' time for you to bring that number down again, Padfoot." He whispered to me, so the other Gryffindors couldn't hear. The first week I had shagged a lot of girls, and such, like I used to, and then I brought the number down a little.

"Okey." I said, looking around the room. It was actually getting quite annoying, having to shag so many girls. I can't believe I just thought that. Who am I, Remus Lupin?

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Sooo, how was your date with Raley?" I asked Lea as we sat down at the table to eat breakfast. She grabbed some food and put it on her plate.

"Who?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Geoff Raley, the Ravenclaw that you ditched me to go on a date with?" I said, my voice growing higher and higher.

"OH! Yeah, umm, Raley, yeah it didn't work out." She said, averting her eyes to her food.

"Oh really. Did you even go on a date with him, Lea? Don't lie to me." I said, crossing my arms. She sighed and put her silverware down.

"No, I didn't go on a date with him. And no, I never fancied him." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Lea! Why would you lie to me? If you didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with me you could have just asked!" I said, feeling hurt that my twin lied to get out of spending time with me.

"Because I didn't want you to judge me for who I really like!" She bursted out, and put her head in her hands.

"Lea, I would never judge you. You're my sister! And you always will be!" I said, "Now. Tell me who it is."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and don't lie to me. I want to know, we're twins, we should know everything about each other!" I said, trying to get her to break down her newly formed walls.

She groaned, "Fine. I don't fancy Geoff Raley, I fancy... Lupin." She said quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Really? I could see why you would fancy him, you guys are a lot alike." I said.

"So... You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

"I don't know, I guess because he's a marauder, and friends with Black..." I sighed and put down my fork.

"Lea. Black isn't a bad person, he's just stupid. That's all! So what if he's friends with Black, it doesn't make him stupid, you know. Black's stupidity isn't like a disease that can be caught, it's just something that he was born with, I guess." I said.

"So, if you weren't on a date with Raley then why did you ditch me?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to try and talk to Remus at Hogsmeade, and I knew if you were there you would figure it out, or accidentally ruin my plan." She sighed. I laughed out loud.

"Oh, I get it, don't worry. All is forgiven!" I said, knowing full well that she was right. But not knowing at all that someone had overheard my conversation.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"So you are telling me, that Beckett just thinks I'm stupid, and not bad?" I asked, totally confused by the mind of women.

"And you are telling me that Lea Rodgers fancies me?" Remus asked, also totally confused by women.

"Yup." James said, nodding his head. Remus sighed.

"I wish she didn't. I can't be with anyone because of my... 'furry little problem', and she's going to think that I just hate her, or something!" He said.

"I could see you two together." I said, thinking about how they would work out well.

"Really?" Remus asked. James and I nodded.

"Wait, do you fancy lea?" James asked. Remus' face glowed red.

"I- Uh, no..." He said.

"We don't believe you." I said as Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class! Today is the day we learn about Amortentia again, since it will be on your NEWTS! Who can remind the class of what Amortentia is?" He asked.

"Ah, yes! Miss Rodgers! No- Sorry- The other Miss Rodgers!" He said.

"Amortentia is the worlds greatest and strongest love potion. One would smell the things they love the most if they were close enough to the potion. However, it does not create real love, just an obsession with the brewer." Beckett explained from a few rows behind me. She's so damn smart.

"Thank you Miss Rodgers! Would you like to come up front and tell us what you smell?" He asked.

"Um- No, not particularly..." She said. _Come on, I want to know if you like me, Rodgers!_

"Great, come on up!" Slughorn said. I could hear her sigh. She walked up front and leaned in towards the bubbling cauldron.

"I smell wine grapes, the ocean, and... broom polish, I think." She said, and my heart sank. Man, I don't smell like any of those three things.

"Ouch!" I hissed as James elbowed my in the ribs.

"Padfoot, she smells _broom polish._ You use a lot of broom polish on your broom, maybe you smell like broom polish!" James whispered to me. My eyes grew wide.

"You think?" I asked. He nodded quickly. I leaned back in my seat with a smug expression on my face.

"Alright! Today each of you will be working with a partner to create Amortentia. Don't worry! I have already picked the partners!" He said, and clapped his hands together as he pulled out a roll of parchment. He started listing off pairs. I was hoping to get Beckett, and it might happen, seeing as Slughorn like to put people who aren't so good with others who aren't so good. Beckett was smart, but potions didn't tend to take a liking to her.

"Lea Rodgers and Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, James Potter and Alice..." I stopped listening to his rant. And I wasn't going to listen till I heard my name or the other Rodger twin's name... Amortentia can't be that hard to brew, can it?

"Beckett Rodgers with Sirius Black-" Hahaha, yes! I yelled mentally, and turned around to smirk at her. She pursed her lips till they were white, and waited until everyone else had stood up to sit next to their partners to come over and sit next to me.

" I swear to Merlin, Black, if you so much as-" she started, but I raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm merely here to make a potion, love." I said, smiling crookedly at her.

"Once you have finished please tell your partner what it is that you smell." Slughorn said. I looked sideways at Beckett. Her Beach blonde hair was much more puffy than usual, and it kept frizzing out and getting stuck to her robe. I laughed as she tried once again to pull it out of her face. I hate to admit it, but it was really cute. I also hate to admit that I was having a hard time with keeping myself from tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay. we're done." She said as she turned off the flame from under the cauldron.

"Why do you smell wine grapes? Are you an alcoholic, Miss Rodgers?" I asked teasingly. She just looked at me with a non-amused scowl.

"My father owns a winery. We make wine as a living, and every time you open a window or a door all you can smell are the grapes on the vines. What do you smell? I would like to get this over and done with so I can go back to my book." She said.

"Jeez, okay!" I said, taking a whiff of the freshly brewed potion.

"Alright, I smell fresh air-like what you smell during a quidditch game-, cinnamon, and coffee." I said. The cinnamon was probably because Mrs. Potter was always using cinnamon something, and the Potter's house was my favorite place to go, besides Hogwarts. She laughed.

"Coffee? Have you even ever had coffee?" She asked.

"Well, no." I said.

"Then are you sure it's coffee?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I smell it all the time when I stay at James' house. His father is a coffee-holic." I said.

"So that's why you smell coffee, 'cause you are always at the Potters house?" She asked.

"No. That's why I smell cinnamon." I said.

I wonder if she was thinking the same thing I was. You always smell the things you love the most, and everyone smells something that they smell whenever the person they love the most is around, and if I smell fresh air from quidditch, and cinnamon from James' house, then the coffee must be from whoever it is I love the most.

I wonder who smells like coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

* * *

I wonder if she was thinking the same thing I was. You always smell the things you love the most, and everyone smells something that they smell whenever the person they love the most is around, and if I smell fresh air from quidditch, and cinnamon from James' house, then the coffee must be from whoever it is I love the most.

I wonder who smells like coffee.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Hahaha, very funny, lea." I yelled from where I was standing by my bed as I flicked the plastic spider at her head. She smiled.

"Guilty as charged." She said, putting her hands up in surrender. I shook my head at her craziness. I put on my white button up shirt, tied my Gryffindor tie, and put on my jumper. I pulled my grey socks up, where they ended at my knees. Next I put on my black and white converse before brushing through my hair. My whole family had light hair, mostly from the fact that we spent so much time out in the sun. We were either tending to our grape farm, or out at the nearby beach. We lived on the edge of Europe, in one of the spots touching the Atlantic Ocean.

Which is why I smell the ocean when I get to close to Amortentia. I'm an excellent surfer, so I'm always going to the ocean when I can.

"Come on Beckett, I'm hungry!" Lea whined as she pulled my out of our dorm.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." I said and we left the tower. I looked at all of the paintings on the walls as we passed them. Some waved, some glared, and some were still asleep. I waved back at the ones who were cheery enough to wave to me.

I sat down at our usual spot and Lea sat next to me. We each grabbed our own breakfast stuff. Lea was a vegetarian, I have no idea how she can do that, so her plate was pretty much filled with just fruit, veggies, and a roll of bread.

She looked at my plate with a look of disgust as I put an egg and some bacon on my plate. She leaned over and put some peaches on my plate. I laughed and grabbed a cup and filled it with some coffee. We started to eat so that we wouldn't be late for our first class of the day. We talked about the normal stuff as we always did.

"Beckett? Are you going to stay on the farm after you graduate?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I want to, because I love it so much there, and I like working there and making all the stuff from the grapes. But I also want to be a homicide detective, you know, like Mum was before she retired to help Pa with the grapes." I said. Our dad is a wizard, and our mum is a muggle, so hence the 'half-blood' title we got.

Lea nodded, "I think I'm going to stay, so I can help Pa. I want to be able to stay in the wine making business, I love it." She said. I smiled at her and raised my mug to drink some of my coffee. I love coffee, it's one of my favorite drinks. I probably drink it too much though. All the caffeine is bad for you.

This is what was going through my head when I took a drink.

That is, until I realized something.

I chocked on the coffee and spit it out. Lea looked at me with both her eyebrows raised.

"What?" She asked. I slowly put the mug down on the table.

"Lea. What would you say I smell like most of the time?" I asked, not moving my eyes from my mug.

"I don't know, why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering what I smell like, you know, because I'm used to the smell so I can't really tell what it is that I smell like." I said.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. I don't know, kinda like rain and black coffee? Maybe?" She said. I felt like I had got punched in the gut.

"That's kind of what I thought." I said quietly.

"Beckett? What's wrong?" She asked, leaning forward so she could see my expression better.

"You remember when we made Amortentia in potions class the a couple days ago, right?" I asked and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Black said he smelled coffee." I said.

"Just coffee?" She asked.

"No, I think it was like, cinnamon and fresh air, yeah that's it." I said. She sighed.

"Well then he probably just smells coffee from somewhere or someone else." She said hopefully.

"And the cinnamon or fresh air could be from the person he loves the most." She went on. I shook my head.

"He said the cinnamon was from Potter's house, and the fresh air from Quidditch." I said, rubbing my fore head.

"You don't think..." She trailed off.

"That he smells coffee because he actually _does_ like me, and isn't just trying to be a wanker?" I finished for her.

"Bloody hell, Becky. Well... Maybe you should, I don't know, give him a chance? I mean, if he smells coffee because of you, then that means he loves you more than any other person, Beckett. That's pretty crazy." She said.

"But _I_ don't like _him!_ I don't care if he's in love with me, because I'm not in love with him. And I never will be." I said, crossing my arms. She nodded her head.

"Alright. But shouldn't we at least find out if he smells coffee because of you? Don't you want to know if he loves you or not?" She asked.

"I suppose..." I trailed off.

"Okay, great!" She said.

"How though? I can't exactly walk up to him and be like 'Oi Black! Do I smell like coffee to you? Oh, I do? Is it like the coffee you smell when you get close to Amortentia?', now can I?" I asked.

"No, but I have a plan." She said, smiling evilly.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"I can make a spray- like perfume- that smells exactly like how you drink your coffee everyday, and how you smell of coffee, and then you can use that spray one day instead of what you normally would use, and drink lots of coffee. Then, you could over him in herbology to 'grab something for your plant' and then see what his reaction is like!" She said.

"Oh. Ok. I thought it was going to be much more awful from the look on your face."

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Lea said loudly in front of my face, and I jolted up and fell off my bed, screaming and tangled up in my blankets.

"Bloody Hell, Lea! What was that for?!" I yelled as I tried to stand up, but just fell on the floor again.

"Today is the big day! You have Herbology today!" She said loudly in my face as she leaned over the edge of my bed. I wadded the blankets up as best as I could and threw them at her face. She just laughed and jumped up, waltzing around the end of my bed and holding out a bottle of something.

"What's that?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"This, my dearest twin, is the special 'Coffee-Fume' I made just for you!" She said, handing it to me.

"Great, thanks. I said.

"Now, go take a shower quick and come back so we can spray you with my awesome Coffee-Fume!" She said, handing me a pile of clothes and pushing me into the bathroom.

"Lea. What kind of 'clothes' are these?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I borrowed those from Marlene. I thought adding them in couldn't hurt the plan." She said.

"Maybe not, but it will hurt my morals!" I said, putting my hands on my hips. The button up shirt was way too tight, and the black flowy skirt way too short. Instead of socks she had given me a pair of leggings, that were slightly see through. And then there was the shoes that I held in my hands. They were black heels, that I knew I would break my ankles if I put them on.

Lea walked over and sprayed me, making me cough.

"You could have warned me!" I yelled as she lead me over to my bed, and sat me down. She took the heels from me and slipped them on my feet, tightening the straps so my feet wouldn't slide around in them.

"OK! Now you are ready! Oh, except for the coffee that you need to drink." She said, grabbing my arm by the elbow and leading me out of the dorm.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I walked to herbology and sat down at my usual table. I didn't have this class with any of my other friends, so I was able to mess with Beckett all class. I was waiting for her to walk in, so I pulled out a piece of paper and got started on the note I would throw at her head. I looked up as she walked in, and my eyes grew wide. All of her clothes were much tighter than anything else she has ever worn, and her skirt much shorter. The leggings she was wearing made her already tan-ish legs seem even more tan, and her heels made her at least an inch or two taller. I swallowed and followed her with my eyes as she sat down at her usual spot to the front and right of me. Her hair looked even softer than ever, and seemed to float around her a little from the wind that came in through the windows. I forgot all about the note.

Until I figured that if I threw it at her she might turn around, and then I could see if she did anything else different, or just see her face again. Have I mentioned that puberty did really good on her?

I crumpled up the note and threw it at her, placing my usual smirk on my face so she wouldn't see how much she was affecting me. She picked up and read it. She flipped it over and wrote on the back, before turning around and throwing it at my face. I was right about one thing though, she definitely did something different to her face.

The pale pink eye shadow she wore made her bright blue eyes pop, and the black eyeliner and mascara made her eyes look as if they were so much more bright. She was wearing just a little bit of pale blush, which made her look happy and that was a big change from how she usually looked with her glare and all.

And lastly her lips.

She was wearing a very very light pink lipstick, with clear lip gloss on top to make her lips seem fuller and shinier. She looked amazing, I can tell you that. I loved how she looked even without the makeup, but she was driving me crazy now, knowing that she hated my guts, and that was probably my fault.

I looked down at the note.

Why would I want to go to Hogsmeade with you when you insist on being the biggest wanker in the history of wankers?

That's another thing I like about her: her courage to say whatever the hell she wanted, and the way she said everything, like it was well thought out, when really she just opened her mouth and the words just tumbled out without even thinking about what she said. And that brought me back to the subject of her lips. I shook my head and for once tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"Alright, the mandrake leaves need to be trimmed, and this will be a two person job. I would let you pick your partners like I usually do, but I feel like you always pick the wrong person. So, does everyone remember the partner that I assigned you a few months ago?" Professor Sprout asked. She was a new teacher, this was only her first year of actually teaching herbology. Last year she was just a teacher's helper type thing.

I grinned as I remembered who she paired me up with last time. I'll give you three guesses. And I'll even give you a hint:

It's Beckett.

She stood up and walked over to me, her arms crossed over her chest which seemed much larger considering she wasn't wearing a loose shirt today.

"Hel-lo! Are you listening?" She asked, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nope." I said.

She sighed in exasperation, " I said, Professor Sprout assigned us the mandrake plant over there, let's go." She said, pointing over her shoulder and stressing the 'go'. I swallowed and nodded before following after her, trying to keep my eyes from trailing down her back to... never mind. She grabbed a pair of trimmers from the rack, and stopped in front of the pot she had pointed at earlier.

"Here, get to work." She said, handing me a pair of trimmers and getting to work on trimming the leaves. I tried to keep my eyes focused on the plant, but it was a little hard. It was even harder trying to trim the leaves because the plant kept screaming at me every time I cut a leaf off. I heard Beckett sigh from beside me.

"You're doing it _wrong!_ The leaves need to be cut off at an angle-see!" She said, and before I could say something she had leaned over and cut one of the leaves off, demonstrating how to do it. I don't remember a time when a girl had ever got me so wound up just by being a know-it-all. But as she leaned in and cut the leaf I smelled something strong that smelled familiar. She went to lean back out of the way, but my hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"What-" She said in surprise, her eyes wide from my sudden lash out. I pulled her closer to see if I was right.

"You smell like coffee." Was all I said. She swallowed and nodded.

"Well duh. I drink coffee ever morning." She said airily. But it was different from her girls usually sounded when they were this close to me. She sounded almost- worried, or something. I realized I might have been scaring her, so I let her arm go and went back to cutting the leaves, this time how she showed me.

I walked- more like stalked- up the stairs to the boys dorms and almost punched the door open before slamming it shut behind me. James and Remus looked up quickly from the prank plans.

"What the-"

"Padfoot?"

"Remus, your Merlin damn plan isn't working, she still hates my bloody guts, she is still trying to ignore me, and now I'm bloody in love with her!Damn it all to Hell!" I yelled loudly, picking up ,y lamp and throwing it at the wall across the room.

"In love with who?" James asked.

"Who do you think?!" I yelled, punching the wall, which hurt really bad considering it was a stone wall.

"Sirius, mate, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Remus said.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST REALIZED THAT I, OF ALL PEOPLE, HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I CAN'T HAVE?! I LOVE HER AND SHE HATES MY GUTS! YOUR DAMNED PLAN ISN'T WORKING REMUS! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK, AND I BELIEVED YOU, AND NOW SHE PROBABLY HATES ME EVEN MORE AND THINKS THAT I AM SOME KIND OF PERSON WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING EXCEPT GETTING LAID!" I yelled, not caring if all of Europe heard me.

"Sirius, please stop yelling. You're scaring us. I know how that feels, mate, I do! I dealt with that for six years!" James said. I leaned against my arm that was resting against one of my bed posts and took in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" I said, but stopped, knowing they had gotten the point.

"It's alright. And I think this plan is working, Sirius. Let's just finish it, and see what happens. And if it doesn't work, we will figure something out. So give it two more days, and then stop talking to her, and ignore her. Act like she isn't even there. Trust me, it will work." Remus said. I sighed and sat down on my bed, burying my face in my hands.

"How did you do it, James? How did you get up every morning with a smile, and just keep on going, always knowing that she would end up loving you? How did you know she would change her mind?" I asked. James' face fell.

"I don't really know. I actually didn't think she would end up changing her mind these last few months. I had kind of given up. I wrote that note to her at the end of our sixth year, and she never said anything back, and I tried so hard, but everything I did just failed. I was about to give up, mate." He said. I groaned.

"She hates me." I mumbled into my hands.

"We can change that! If she can only see how much you love her, and how much you have changed, she won't hate you, I promise!" Remus said, trying to make me feel better. I shook my head.

"She's not even going to see. I-I'm pretty sure I scared her away today. I didn't mean to, but I'm positive I did."

"What happened?" James asked.

"We were in herbology, and Sprout had paired us up. Apparently I was cutting the leaves wrong, so she leaned over and showed me how to cut them, and I- It made me think of when we made the Amortentia. Because you know what? She smelled just like coffee. The same coffee smell that I smelled that day in potions. And I don't know, I just wanted to make sure I was right, so I grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks and I told her she smelled like coffee, and I scared her." I said, my head still hung and resting on my hands.

"It- It will be okay. Everything will work out just fine, I promise." James said, coming over and sitting next to me, patting my shoulder.

"I hope your right."

* * *

 **BPOV**

I walked back to my dorm, almost completely numb. I opened the door and walked in, letting myself fall onto my bed. I barely noticed Lea run over to me and sit next to me.

"What happened? Did it work? Did he-" I snapped.

"DAMN IT, LEA! WHY DID YOU TALK ME INTO THAT?! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE! ALRIGHT?! IT WENT JUST AS YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD! BLACK FRIGGING LOVES ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! CAUSE I CERTAINLY AM NOT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?! KNOWING THAT HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME, AND I HATE HIM?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT MAKE ME?! HU?!" I yelled before bursting into tears. She sat there, shocked, for a minute before gathering me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lea! I didn't mean to yell at you I just- does that make me a horrible person? Knowing now that he loves me, and I'm just going to go on hating him? What if he never moves on? That would be all my fault! And now if he doesn't I'll have to live with knowing that I did that to him!" I sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright. I'm sure it's just a crush, Becky. He'll move on, I swear to you." She said, patting the top of my head.

"I probably have makeup all over my face now, don't I?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my eyes. She nodded.

And that's when I busted up laughing. It just bubbled up, and I couldn't keep it in. I don't even know why I was laughing. But she started laughing too, and then neither of us could stop, and we ended up rolling around on the floor, laughing and crying because our plan had worked too well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

 **I will be gone for a couple weeks, so I won't be able to update! ~MMJ**

* * *

"I probably have makeup all over my face now, don't I?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my eyes. She nodded.

And that's when I busted up laughing. It just bubbled up, and I couldn't keep it in. I don't even know why I was laughing. But she started laughing too, and then neither of us could stop, and we ended up rolling around on the floor, laughing and crying because our plan had worked too well.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Okay. Don't forget, Sirius, you need to act like she doesn't even exist." Remus reminded me, as James straitened my tie for the umpteenth time. I nodded. I don't know how well this will work, considering she's everything. When I look back on all of it, I think I fell in lover with her when we were in the hospital wing, and she tried to help James even though she barely knew him or Lily. And now James and Lily are perfectly happy together. And I feel like that might not have happened without her advice, and Alice of course.

We walked through the halls towards the Great Hall, but I didn't feel much like eating. The smells of dinner came wafting out, and I felt like throwing up. I put on my normal smile, which I recall her calling it my 'shit-eating grin'. I am going to miss throwing notes at her head to rile her up.

We sat down at our usual spot and talked about our latest prank, and I could see her sister looking at us from the corner of my eye. Beckett wasn't there, but she was. And she seemed pretty upset about something. I noticed a letter in her hand, and wondered briefly if that was why Beckett wasn't here. It was a brief wondering, because Beckett came walking in not too long after. Lea shot up and ran to her, shoving the letter in her face. Beckett pursed her lips and took the letter from her, leading her sister back to the table as she read the letter. She sat down before she slammed the letter down on the table. I turned away, fearing she would catch me looking at her when I'm supposed to act like she doesn't exist.

I saw her stand up and lead her sister to the staff table, where she talked quickly with Dumbledore before her and her sister ran from the hall.

"I hope she's alright." I said.

"I'm sure she's fine." Remus said, and we went back to our plans, but my mind was still on her face from when she slammed down the letter. She most definitely wasn't fine.

* * *

 **BPOV**

We raced through the halls of St. Mungo's, and finally found the room holding my eight year old sister, Jane. I rushed in and sat on the edge of her bed, brushing back her sweaty hair.

"Is she going to be alright? What happened?" I asked as Lea came in and sat with me. Jane was still passed out, and I watched as her eye lids fluttered from a dream.

"The doc said she should be fine. There was something in the fields, and we were playing hide and go seek, when we heard her scream." Mum said before breaking down into tears. Pa pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

"The important part is that she should be fine." He finished.

"Do you know what did this to her?" Lea asked. My father shook his head.

"No, but the doc took some samples and such, and said he would come back with the results." As if on cue the doctor opened the door and walked in, his face pale and grave like.

"I'm afraid we have figured out what attacked your daughter, mister Rodgers." He said. I gulped.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Well, considering that the moon is not full, it wasn't a full out werewolf attack, but she was definitely attacked by someone who turns at the full moon." He explained. Mum chocked on a sob and started crying harder.

"Will she turn?" Lea asked and we all listened for his answer, even Mum held in her crying.

"Not that we can tell. She will however have some side effects, mostly stuff like preferring to eat meat and such more raw than usual, is what we think." He said, and we all let out a sigh of relief. The doctor left the room.

"Becky?" I heard Jane ask, and I turned towards her quickly.

"Hey Jane, how are you doing?" I asked, smoothing back her hair.

"My face feels funny." She said, reaching up to touch her scratches. Lea caught her hand.

"No no, Janey, the doc just put on some medicine for your cuts, and they'll get infected if you touch them." She said. Jane nodded.

"Will I always have the scratches?"

"Maybe, we don't really know, Jane." I said, holding her hand. She nodded again.

"Everything will be alright." She said, and she was quite right.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I guess you could say I was worried when we didn't see the twins-mostly Beckett- back the next day. I paid even less attention in class than usually, and I think people were starting to notice. More often than not I found myself staring absent minded at where Beckett would have been sitting.

I made it through the first part of classes, and then I just had lunch and the last few classes. On our way to the Great Hall, James stopped Alice to say thanks.

"Oi, Alice! I just wanted to thank you for pushing Lily to go out with me." He said once she had walked over to us.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell her anything. I was on her side of not wanting her to go out with you." She said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You didn't? But- Lily, she said that it was partly cause you kept pushing her to just try one date!" He said, even more confused now than the little pixie like girl. She shrugged.

"I don't know why she said that. You'd have to ask her. Or that little blond girl when she gets back from wherever it is she went." She said, turning around to walk away.

"Wait!" I said, grabbing her arm, "You mean Beckett?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's her name. I saw her talking to Lily not too long ago, and then the next day-Bam!- Lily's going out with James. In fact, I saw Lily start squealing and hugging Beckett not too long after she started hanging out with James." She said, and I let her arm go. I watched as she walked off, and then I turned to James and Remus. We saw less and less of Peter these days, and we were starting to get worried.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked, and James shrugged, "Mate, Beckett pushed Lily to go out with you! And she wasn't even friends with Lily!" I said as we walked in.

"I'll go ask Lily why she said Alice pushed her, that way you can shut up." James said, and we walked over to where Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had one of those weird muggle devices that the voices come out of.

"-Merlin! I hope she gets better! So they think she'll be okay, right?" We heard Lily say as we stopped behind her. I cleared my throat.

"Oh- One second, Beckett." she said, pausing and then taking the phone down and covering it with her hand.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why did you say Alice pushed you if it was really Beckett?" James asked. Lily's eyes grew wide.

"How did you find out?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"We asked Alice." I said. She sighed,

"Yeah, it was Beckett. She told me not to tell anyone though, I don't really know why. Something about because you guys aren't exactly friends, and she didn't want to have you thanking her everyday for the rest of her life or something." She said as we sat down at the table around her like we have been since her and James went on that date.

"Hey, sorry-Yeah, James and them just got here. Oh, and they kinda found out that you told me to go out with James." She said, pausing every now and then.

"Why did she have to leave?" I asked.

"When is she coming back?" James asked.

"What happened?" Remus asked. Lily pursed her lips and sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, Beckett. I'm going to put you on speaker, the boys won't leave me alone." She tapped something on the voice box thing(A/N: I know they might not of had speaker then, but here they do, okay?), and we could hear sounds of people rushing around.

"Yeah, okay. Hey guys that I really don't know at all and suddenly want to talk to me!" I won't lie, it felt great to be able to hear her voice again.

"Hey Rodgers! Thank you thank you thank you thank y-"

"Potter! Shut up! You're going to make me go deaf!" She said, and James stopped.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"According to the moronic doctors? Not much, really. Oh no, my sister just got- how did they put it?- 'ruffed up' by some stupid bastard. And other than some scars that probably won't go away, she might have some problems with what she eats now. I hate doctors." She muttered the last part more to herself than the rest of us.

"What do you mean, 'ruffed up'? By who?" James asked. I was still supposed to be pretending that she didn't exist.

"Oh they have no clue who did it, and she's only eight so it's not like she can really give us a name or description other than 'Big, tall, and scary'. The only thing they know is that, and I am not going to quote them this time- because they were being just plain out rude- the person who attacked her has, let's just say, a hankering to blow up the moon." She said, and then quieter, as if talking to someone else, she said, "Does that makes sense?"

"Yeah- that made sense to me." Someone else said, I think her sister.

"Of course it made sense to you because you know everything that happened!" Beckett shot back. They continued to argue for a little bit, before someone else entered the conversation.

"Oi! Beckett! Jane's asking for you again!" Someone, I'm guessing their mum, said.

"Alright, I'm coming. Hey Lils, you wanna say hi to my sister? She just woke up again." Beckett said.

"Sure!" Lily said.

"Hey Jane, Lily wants to talk to you." She said, and then someone else spoke up.

"Really? I wanna talk to Lily! HI LILY!" The little voice yelled and Lily laughed.

"Hi Jane! I heard you got kinda hurt, how are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm great! Mum went home and got me all of our comic books! You'r a muggle born, right Lily?" Jane asked.

"Sure am." Lily said.

"Have you ever heard of Batman? He's my favorite super hero ever!" Jane squealed excitedly.

"Of course, I have only read maybe a few pages out of the first comic though." Lily said.

"WHAT? How could have only read a 'couple pages' of Batman?! THAT'S LIKE ONLY EATING ONE POTATO CHIP! Lily, for shame! Batman is awesome! You know what, I'm bringing them back with me and you are going to read every last one of them!" Beckett yelled into the phone.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a fan of Batman. Wait a second- Oh me Gosh! Beckett!" Lily gasped, laughing about something.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"You're a geek!" Lily said, laughing really hard now.

"I am not! I just happen to be smart and own every single Batman comiiiiic- OH MY MERLIN!" Beckett said, causing Lily to laugh louder. She was almost falling out of her seat now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beckett yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NOOOOO!"

"AHAHA, Told you!" Lily laughed.

"Beckyyyyy! I WANNA TALK TO LILYYYYYY!" Jane yelled over her sister's mental breakdown.

"Wait! Beckett!" Lily said.

"What?" Beckett asked, calming down now.

"When are you coming back?"

"I'll be back tomorrow." She said, "Her's Jane."

* * *

 **BPOV**

I walked back into Hogwarts with Lea at my side. It was dinner time by now, so we walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"BECKETTTTT!" Potter yelled, running over to me. I groaned.

"Oh no." I said, trying to stand back up and run away, but he grabbed me up in a hug. I continued to try and run away, but my feet were like two feet off the ground, so they just kind of flailed around.

"THANK YOU!" James yelled loudly, "HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU?!"

"By-Putting-Me-Down!" I said in between gasps for breathe, "Crushing-Lungs!"

"Oh. Sorry!" He said, dropping me back to my feet. I stumbled a bit, and smoothed my shirt back out.

"Hi Lily!" I said, waving to Lily who sat by Remus and Black.

She got up and walked over.

"Hey Beckett, how's Jane doing?" She asked, and I laughed a little.

"She's perfectly fine, she seems to think her scars are 'the most amazing thing since sliced bread!'." I said, laughing again.

"Oh, well that's good. Little kids crack me up." She said, laughing softly and shaking her head.

"They sure do. Although she doesn't seem to like the grape rows anymore." I said.

"They used to be her favorite spot." Lea spoke up from where she was sitting down. She was still upset about what had happened. She was going to take a while to feel better. In fact, Jane healed faster than Lea did. I gave Lily a hug.

"I'm going to go take her back up to our dorm. She's not doing too well." I whispered to Lily, looking back at my twin.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She said, walking back to her spot with James in tow.

I grabbed Leas arm and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs."

* * *

 **Can I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

 **I will be gone for a couple weeks, so I won't be able to update! ~MMJ**

* * *

"I'm going to go take her back up to our dorm. She's not doing too well." I whispered to Lily, looking back at my twin.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." She said, walking back to her spot with James in tow.

I grabbed Leas arm and pulled her up.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs."

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sighed as Lily and I pushed the doors to the great hall open. Lea still wasn't leaving the dorm room.

"How is Lea doing?" James asked as we sat down at the table. I wasn't very happy that I was sitting so code to Black, or the other marauders for the record. But I was friends with Lily now-and Lily was dating James- do I just had to suck it up and sit with them.

"Not too good, she still hasn't gotten out of bed since I took her up there three days ago." I sighed, pushing my eggs around the plate.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I mean she wasn't even the one who got hurt." Remus said, taking a bite of his toast. I shrugged.

"Lea isn't known for getting over things... This may take a while. She won't even do her homework!" I said. James snorted into his pumpkin juice, covering his mouth so he wouldn't spray us all with the orange drink.

"So is homework your top priority?" He asked, laughing behind his hand.

I whacked him over the head, "of course and it should be yours too! Do you realize what happens if you fail any of the NEWT's?!" I asked, my voice raising in octaves as this all came out. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, Beckett's right, you two really should be studying and preparing for you're exams." He said, looking between James and Sirius. They just grumbled and continued eating. I laughed at the situation.

"Well I'm going to class, before you people make me late," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking out of the great hall. To potions I go.

I sat down at my usual desk, and lily soon came in and sat down next to me.

"Don't you find it a bit _odd_ that Sirius just 'all of a sudden' decided to leave you alone, and completely ignore you?" She whispered to me as Professor Slughorn went on and on about how we would all do great things and blah we blah.

"What do you mean? I actually quite like it; it's very... Peaceful. And besides: how is he ignoring me if I'm technically ignoring him?" I asked.

"Yeah,I guess. So you really don't care? I figured that it would be like in the movies- where the girl realizes what she missed after they started ignoring her." Lily stated simply, focusing her attention on the teacher.

I let her words sink in for a moment, wondering what she was getting at. My eyes widened.

 _did I like Black? I couldn't, right? Or could I? No, that's ridiculous! I hate him, remember?_

I shook my head and started taking notes before I realized that he was only talking about our futures again. So I decided to think about what lily had said-about Black ignoring me. I turned around in my seat to look at said boy, and I could see him fidget in his seat, looking anywhere but at me. That's quite odd...

* * *

 **LATER AT THE RODGERS RESIDENCE...**

"BECKYYYY! LEAAAA!" Jane yelled, running forward and attaching herself to my leg. I laughed and picked her up.

"Hey Jane, howwya doin'?" I asked, holding her tightly.

"Awesome! All my friends said I look really cool with the scars, and guess what?!" She said in a rush, accidentally squeezing the air out of me, "there is this super cute boy in my class and he said I look rad! Whatever that means..." I laughed and handed her over to Lea so I could go say hello go my mother.

"Hullo Mum. What are you- are you already starting to make the Christmas feast?" I asked, looking around the food crowded kitchen. She laughed.

"Of course! I have so much to cook, and so little time!" She said in a thick Italian accent. My mother is from Italy, lived there all her life. I've always wanted to go there, but Mum hasn't gone since she ran away to Europe to marry Dad.

I laughed, "okay then. I'm going to take Jane to the beach... Is that okay?" I asked. She drugged, "make sure you guys put your winter suits on- don't want you two catching a cold right before Christmas. Oh, and would you take Lea with you? She seems down lateley." I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me.

I ran upstairs to the room I shared with Lea. It was a light ocean blue and green painted on the walls and we each had a white dresser and a white desk. There was two beds with blue and green polka dotted covers and pillows with white small tables by both. My table still had its black desk lamp and conk shell I found the previous year. I tugged on my black long sleeved, pant surfing suit, and grabbed Leas after putting my hair in a high ponytail and grabbing my blue surfboard. I ran into Jane's room and grabbed her suit before running back down the stairs. I he the girls theirs and grabbed some towels before jumping into the families black and blue jeep and waited for everyone to get in.

I parked the car.

"Alright, everybody out! We are going to had a good time at the beach, and get Lea happy again!" I said excitedly, jumping through the window and over the door. I opened the back door for Jane to get out and Lea walked around the back. We all raced to the water. I kept running straight into the water with my trusty board by my side. I threw the board down into the water and belly flopped onto it before paddling out to catch some waves.

This would be a good day.

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

* * *

 _"Alright, everybody out! We are going to had a good time at the beach, and get Lea happy again!" I said excitedly, jumping through the window and over the door. I opened the back door for Jane to get out and Lea walked around the back. We all raced to the water. I kept running straight into the water with my trusty board by my side. I threw the board down into the water and belly flopped onto it before paddling out to catch some waves._

 _This would be a good day._

* * *

 **BPOV**

I awoke Christmas morning to a little person jumping up and down on top of my bed and screaming loudly.

"BECKY BECKY BECKY BECKY BECKY! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! THE PRESENNNNNTS!" Jane yelled, and I laughed at her silliness.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" I said, laughing again, and chucking a pillow at Lea's head. She groaned and sat up. We all got up and walked out of the room, well Jane was dragging us out, but yeah.

We all gasped in surprise when we saw all the presents under the tree. It seemed as if there were more than there ever as been at Christmas. Lea ran back up the stairs to wake up our parents while Lea and I sorted the gifts into piles according to who they were from. Once our parents were downstairs with the camera we all ripped into our presents, absolutely ecstatic.

Jane got the most presents, mostly art supplies. Lea got a new bikini bathing suit from our parents, some cool hair curlers, more clothes, lots of books, and some makeup. I got a new bathing suit shirt and shorts for surfing, some stuff for my board, a necklace with a shark's tooth, and a bunch of other sea related stuff, as well as a knitted purple scarf from my aunt, Raven. We all ate breakfast and then packed up our stuff and lunch food before driving out to the beach. It was pretty cold so my parents and lea didn't go into the water but I took Jane out for a bit- both of us wearing our think surfing suits. Jane loved surfing almost as much as I did, so I would try to teach her whenever I could. She was getting pretty good, too. We had fun at the beach for a bit, ate lunch, and then we went back home to take showers and eat dinner.

All and all, it had been a perfect day.

* * *

 **BPOV**

Lea and I sank down onto two seats on the Hogwarts express, returning from Christmas break. We were immensely tired because the full moon was just the other night, and poor Jane got terribly sick. She was doing a lot better now, but Lea and I were exhausted from having to stay up for two days straight, making her soup, making sure she puked in the bathroom- the likes. I soon fell asleep, and didn't wake up till the train pulled into the station.

Lea and I trudged into the Great Hall, ready for dinner and bed.

"Beckett! I've missed you!" Lily said loudly, running over and giving me a hug.

"Yeah, missed you too, Lils." I said, leading Lea over to where the marauders were sitting, waiting for Lily to come back and sit down. I sat down across from Remus and next to Lily.

"So? How did it go? Is Jane alright?" Lily asked. I nodded my head.

"She just got pretty sick, which means Lea and I had to stay up and help her, which also means I'm tired as hell. That didn't make any sense, did it? Ugh, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep." I said, resting my hand in my hand.

"You look like crap." James said. I sighed.

"I _feel_ like crap." I mumbled, my eyelids drooping.

"Beckett? Why don't you just skip dinner and go to bed? You look like you could use it..." Lily said.

"I don't think I can get up- much less walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower." I said, my head slipping from my hand, jolting me awake again.

"Here, I'll help you," Lily said, standing up and helping me out of my seat.

"Thx, Lils." I said, "Come on, Lea."

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	10. Pure Sunshine

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

* * *

 _"I don't think I can get up- much less walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower." I said, my head slipping from my hand, jolting me awake again._

 _"Here, I'll help you," Lily said, standing up and helping me out of my seat._

 _"Thx, Lils." I said, "Come on, Lea."_

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Something's different..." I muttered suspiciously, my eyes squinted as I look around the Great Hall two mornings later. Lea giggled from across the table.

"You're just now realizing this?"

"Yes."

"Black hasn't talked to you in like, three days!" She said, giggling behind her hand again.

"Oh. Good riddance, finally!" I said, fist pumping the air.

We continued on with our normal breakfast routine- minus the rude interruptions.

"Come on, we have double potions today first." Lea said, grabbing her bag. I smiled.

"Yes! I do love potions!"

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine today?" James asked after catching up with us.

"Beckett has just realized that she is actually in a state of silence, and peace." Lea said. I nodded and smiled.

"It's silent!" I said, skipping along. Lily laughed.

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize!" She said.

"I know right? You think I would have noticed within ten minutes with how much he usually bugs me!" I said. I laughed and my head fell back a little, my hair splaying across my back.

We walked into the potions classroom and Lea and I took our usual seats at the front, and I set my stuff down before sitting.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I hung back with Remus as James and Lily ran up to Beckett and her sister. Apparently she was really happy today, give you three guesses why.

I could hear them laughing about something. I watched as Beckett threw her head back, letting loose another laugh. Her blonde hair settled down against her back and I sighed.

"How much longer do I have to do this?" I asked Moony. He shrugged.

"Until the right time comes up I guess."

"How do I know when that will be? How do I know that will _ever_ happen?" I asked, covering my face with my hands.

"Listen, you just have to prove to her that you really do like her. It will be much harder for you than it was for James, I'm sure, because of the reputation you have." He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well it took James, what? Six years? I don't have six years at Hogwarts, and I'm sure I won't really see her outside of school!" I said. We were almost to the potions room.

"Well then you will just have to work seven times harder." He said, and left it at that. I sat down next to Remus who sat down behind James and Lily. I starred at the back of her head, memorizing the way her waves fell effortlessly halfway down her back in a blanket of pure sunshine.

"Sirius? Siriuuuuus!" Remus said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jolted a little and looked at him.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I said, still looking at Beckett as she started cutting up potions ingredients.

"Believe me, I know."

"Sorry." I said, giving him an apologetic smile. He merely shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever are we to do with you?"

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

* * *

 _"Believe me, I know."_

 _"Sorry." I said, giving him an apologetic smile. He merely shook his head and laughed._

 _"Whatever are we to do with you?"_

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sat quietly in the library, reading my book. It was peacefully silent like all libraries should be, before a large explosion went off behind one of the shelves, sparks scattering every which way. I gasped and stood up, quickly going over there.

"What the bloody hell has happened over here?" I asked. My eyes fell on the dazed Hufflepuff seventh year sitting on the floor, books everywhere.

"Umm... I tried to cast a spell..." He murmured, his cheeks turning pink.

"I gathered that much! Here, I'll help you." I said, leaning down and grabbing his forearm, helping him up.

"Thanks." He said shyly as I started picking up the books and sending them back to their spots. I gave him a warm smile.

"No problem."

"Y-You're Beckett Rodgers, right?" He asked suddenly.

"Hu? Oh, yeah. And you are" I asked politely. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Xavier Fletcher, not in anyway related to Mundungus Fletcher." He said, smiling and stretching his hand out.

Pretty blue eyes.

"Who?" I asked, shaking his hand.

 _Really_ pretty blue eyes.

"Never mind." He said, still smiling. I let go of his hand. His skin was a soft cream color.

 _It goes nicely with his hair and eyes._

"...Okay." I said, willing myself to look away, not wanting him to think of me as creepy or something.

"Hey, um, do you think you could help me with this spell?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, looking at the textbook he handed me.

"Geminio, ah, the duplicating charm. Let's see." I said, placing my bobby pin on the desk and pointing my wand at it. I swished my wand counter clockwise and said the spell. The bobby pin immediately doubled.

"There. You have to start small; simple. Like my bobby pin." I said, smiling lopsided at Xavier. He smiled back.

"Now you try." I said, resting my hands on my hips. He nodded his head.

"Okay... GEMINIO!" The bobby pin blew up and left a scorch mark on the desk. I stifled a giggle.

"It's alright. We can try again. This time, though, I suggest not saying it so loudly. It works better that way." I explained.

"Yeah... Alright." He said, raising his wand again.

"Geminio!' He said, swirling his wand as I had demonstrated. The bobby pin shook in resistance a little, before making an exact copy.

"Perfect! See, it wasn't that hard!" I said. laughing.

"What can I say? You're a good teacher." He said. I smiled at the floor, feeling my face grow red.

"Oh, it's almost curfew." I said, sad that I had to leave now.

"Oh well. Do you think you could help me with astronomy tomorrow? I've heard you're an expert, and I simply just can't get it." He asked. I smiled, happy for an excuse to see him again.

"Of course. How about here around five or so?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Perfect"' He said, before issuing a goodnight and walking off. I smiled as I watched him walk away.

"That was pretty pathetic, don't you think?" Remus said, leaning against the shelves next to me. I jumped in shock.

"Remus! Dammit, you scared me!" I said, holding a hand to my chest, "Pathetic?"

"Fletcher's performance." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What performance? He needed help with a spell, Remus." I said, hands on my hips. He smiled and shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong, Rodgers. Fletcher was trying to get your attention. It worked, too."

"What are you on about, Remus?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing! I'm just warning you: He's definitely going to pull something." He said. I scoffed.

"Oh that's rich. Xavier isn't going to try and get me in a broom closet, unlike some people I know, one of them being your friend." I said accusingly.

"Who, Sirius? He doesn't do that anymore. Besides, you can hardly blame him, the way he's been treated." Remus said, before hsi eyes grew wide, "I didn't say that."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I-I can't tell you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Spill."

"It's not mine to tell!"

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Lupin" I said, walking away.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"Sirius! Sirius!" Moony yelled, busting into the dorm.

"What the bloody hell, Remus? Where have you been?" James asked, irritated. He needed help with his potions homework.

"And this, mate, is why Moony would never trust you to make him Wolfsbane, even _if_ any of us could afford the ingredients." I said, laughing and dodging the pillow he sent my way.

"What's up, Remus?" Peter asked, for once hanging out with us.

"Sirius! He's going to try and ask her out!" He said in between gasps for air. I sat up and cocked an eyebrow.

"...What? Who is asking who out where? And why exactly do I care?" I asked, leaning on my arm.

"Xavier-Fletcher! Ask out- Beckett!" He gasped, before collapsing on his bed. That got my attention. I bolted up and stood on my feet.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

Remus nodded, "Yeah!" I growled and punched the pole on the end of my four-poster.

"You've got to be kidding me! He can't! Everyone in this damned school knows not to mess with Sirius Black's girl!" I yelled.

"Umm, mate? She isn't exactly your girl..." James said. I sent him a glare.

"We've got to do something." Remus said, finally got his breath back.

"Obviously! But what?" I asked, plopping down on my bed. I put my head in my hands. This wasn't going to plan at all.

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

 **A special thank you/shoutout to Catrowline! I was thinking somewhere along the same lines as you... in a way(insert evil grin).**

 **And would anyone kill me if I did a two week time skip...? Too bad, doing it anyways.**

* * *

 _"Umm, mate? She isn't exactly your girl..." James said. I sent him a glare._

 _"We've got to do something." Remus said, finally got his breath back._

 _"Obviously! But what?" I asked, plopping down on my bed. I put my head in my hands. This wasn't going to plan at all._

* * *

 **BPOV**

I eagerly packed up my messenger bag once I had finished gulping down my food.

"Blimey, Beckett. In a rush much?" Lily asked. I blushed and bit my lip.

"I'm meeting a friend for some Astronomy help." I supplied. Lily gave me a questioning look.

"You? Need help in astronomy? I thought that was like your best class!" She said.

"It is, it is! I'm helping my friend." I said, before ushering a fast goodbye and quickly going on my way.

It took about ten minutes to get to the library from the Great Hall, but I stopped outside the doors nonetheless. I brushed down my crazy hair and walked in, smiling when I caught Xavier's eye. I sat down at the table across from him, pulling out my books.

* * *

I slowly started packing up, not wanting to have to leave so soon again. Xavier was just so funny, and quite adorable...

"So, I know we kind of just met, but I was wondering, if maybe... You wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" He asked, nervously rubbing his neck. I sat in shocked silence for one slow heartbeat.

"O-Of course! I would love to!" I said, trying to not sound too excited, and scare him off. He smiled brightly.

"Great! So, I'll see you later then? Thanks for the help, Beckett." He said, smiling once more before leaving. I sighed and shook my head quickly, trying to get rid of the butterflies that had migrated to my brain.

I couldn't believe it; A date. Me. On a date.

* * *

 **SPOV**

"James!" I hissed, watching Beckett make her exit, "Go! Now!"

"Hu? Oh! Yeah!" He said, jumping up and racing out of the hall. He was on guard duty for tonight. We finished eating dinner before slowly walking up to the tower. James still hadn't shown up by the time we had all gotten there. I was starting to get kind of worried.

What if my plan was ruined after all this time and work? What if Beckett fell in love with this Fletcher dude? What if they got married?! My mind was whirling with millions of thoughts, ad I had no answers to calm myself down.

The door banged open and James rushed in.

"What happened? Did he make a move? He did, didn't he? Did she let him? What-" I said, the words practically vomiting out of my mouth.

"Sirius! Calm down and shut up! This is important!" He said loudly, slamming the door behind him. I gulped at the look on his face.

"Oh, spit it out already, James." Remus said. James took a deep breath and let it all spill out.

"He asked her out to Hogsmeade next weekend and she said yes and then did that girl thing where they kind of squeal and spazz out!" He said all in one breath. I blinked.

"What?" I spit out, feeling the anger bubble up in me.

"Mate, calm down. I already know that this plan is going to work out just fine- She'll go on this date and realize what a douche he is, and how boring this guy is." Remus said, bookmarking his page. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

Remus was right; everything would work out perfectly, and Beckett and I would finally be together.

In perfect harmony as some would say.

But I couldn't help the last question running through my mind, the one I haven't let myself think about yet.

What if he was better for her than me?

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

 **A special thank you/shoutout to Catrowline! I was thinking somewhere along the same lines as you... in a way(insert evil grin).**

 **And would anyone kill me if I did a two week time skip...? Too bad, doing it anyways.**

* * *

 _Remus was right; everything would work out perfectly, and Beckett and I would finally be together._

 _In perfect harmony as some would say._

 _But I couldn't help the last question running through my mind, the one I haven't let myself think about yet._

 _What if he was better for her than me?_

* * *

 **BPOV**

I faced Lily again holding up two dresses.

"which one?" I asked. She looked up from her essay and scrunched up her face.

"Neither. Here, I have the perfect outfit idea." She said, rolling sideways off the bed. She strolled up to my closet and riffled through it a moment, before coming back holding up an outfit. It was a tight fitting maroon shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and a red, green, gold, and tan scarf. I raised an eyebrow.

"This will be really warm and cute, and you will seem less eager." She explained. I nodded before taking the clothes and changing in the bathroom. After I finished she came in and curled my hair with her wand, while I put on some mascara, eyeliner, and pale pink lipstick.

"So, do you know where you guys will be going?" Lily asked when we were done.

"No, he said it was a surprise!" I said dreamily, checking my appearance one last time. I put on my tan boots with the red and green plaid around the top before grabbing my purse and tan coat.

We walked out and down the stairs. I took a deep breath and paused at the bottom. Lily stopped and turned around.

"What now?" She sighed.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You won't, now can we go?" She asked. I grimaced and followed after her.

"But, Lily, wait- I've... I've never been on a date before. What do I do?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

She looked at me for a second before replying, " Don't worry. Just kind of... Go with the flow. Unless, of course, he tries something-Then you punch him in the face." She said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

* * *

 **SPOV**

I scowled as the girls continued on past us, she didn't even cast a simple look my way. And it's her _first_ date.

"That should be me." I growled. James gave me an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"That should be me. Taking her out. On her first date." I grumbled, glaring at the first years who were giggling over in the corner. They saw me and ran off.

'Look mate, I'm sorry- Really am! But you are going to have to get over it! Just think: Would you rather have the first date? Or the last date?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Both." He rolled his eyes.

"Difficult. Remus, follow them." James ordered.

* * *

 **BPOV**

"Here we are! I hope this place is alright- I've never been before..." Xavier said as he held the door open for me. The door that lead into Madam Puddifoots. I forced a smile and walked in.

 _Let's hope it's better than what Lily said..._

The place was entirely pink. _What the hell is wrong with people? Why would they willingly come here?_

We sat down at one of the center tables, and a waitress in all pink came rushing up.

"What would you two like to drink?" She asked in a sickly sweat voice.

"Just a green tea with ginseng, please." I said simply. Xavier gave me an odd look.

"Hot chocolate." He said before she smiled and walked away.

"So... Have you ever been on a date before?" He asked. I cleared my throat.

"Not exactly... No." I said. he nodded and looked off to the side. An uncomfortable silence settled between us, rudely broken by our drinks being set on the table.

"Thank you," I murmured before taking a drink. _At least the tea is good..._

"You look really nice, by the way." He said. I laughed behind my hand at his face.

"Um, you've got a little..." I said, laughing and pointing to my chin. He grabbed his napkin and quickly wiped off the whipped cream, his ears turning red.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said, still smiling.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I have Lea, of course, and then I have a younger sister named Jane."

"That's cool, I don't have any. It can get quite boring being an only child."

"I bet! Sometimes I feel like if I didn't have them, I'd loose my mind."

"What do you usually do over the summer, then? We don't do much- my dad is always working, and Mum is always sick." He said.

"We live kind of close to the ocean, so we usually spend most of our days out there- if we aren't working in the rows, that is." I explained, before delving in about my family's Grape Ranch.

"So, you guys really make wine for a living? That's amazing!"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's incredible fun, gives us all something to do other than worry about the pending problems."

"Do you really think there will be a war?" He asked. I nodded solemnly.

A silence ensued, but it was more of a comfortable silence this time.

And then he leaned in. I was so shocked at first, that I didn't react until his lips had almost touched mine.

I jolted backwards, scaring him and knocking the table into him on accident, which in turn cause him to slip and knock my tea everywhere. The tea spilled all over in my lap, and I pushed back from the table quickly and stood up.

"Oh, blimey, Beckett- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" He started but I held up my hand, grabbing my purse and putting on my coat with the other.

"No, it's alright. I'm just going to go, I need to change."

"Wait, I can just spell them dry!" He tried, getting up and following me to the door.

"No, that's alright. I'd rather just go back to the castle. I'll see you later." I said, before pushing the door open and walking out into the cold air.

I drew my coat closer around me, and walked into the wind, towards the looming shape that was the castle.

* * *

I sighed and walked through the portrait hole, hoping no one was in the common room.

"Beckett! Oh Merlin, what happened?" Lily asked, jumping up from her spot on the couch next to James. I looked down, just now remembering the tea splotch on my shirt.

"Nothing," I said, waving her off as I walked to the stairs. She followed after me.

"Are you alright? You look upset." She stated.

Did I? Was I?

"That was a total _disaster!"_ I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"Lily, we went to Madam Puddifoot's. I think that about sums it up." I said.

"But what happened to your shirt?" She asked. I sighed.

"Come on, I'll tell you upstairs.

* * *

"HE _KISSED_ YOU?!" Alice, Lily, and Mary yelled simultaneously.

"He _tried_ to. But I told you! I pushed him away!"

"Blimey..." Lily muttered, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest.

"What did you say when you left?"

"That I would see him later, but I think my tone told him I didn't actually plan to keep to that."

Alice nodded, "Good. Serves him right, moving in like that on the first date."

 _ **Meanwhile in the seventh year Boy's dorm...**_

 **SPOV**

"HE _KISSED_ HER?!" I shouted angrily. Oh that's just great!

"No, but he tried to." However, that just went right over my head.

"Perfect. I should have known that would happen. I'm going to beat the-"

"Sirius! I said he _tried to,_ not that he did!"

"What'd you mean?" I asked in an angry slur.

He rolled his eyes, "Beckett nearly pushed the whole tale over on top of him, freaked her out so much." Remus said. I sighed in relief.

"Poor Rodgers, first date and the guy tries to kiss her before they even reached the thirty minute mark!" James said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't step a yard within her reach."

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Sirius and the other Marauders are starting in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Sirius still has his womanizing ways, and the girls of Hogwarts still don't care, as long as they're one of the girls he meets up with in a broom closet, if you know what I mean... All the girls except for the half-blood twins, Beckett and Lea Rodgers. Is one girl what it will take to snap Sirius out of his ways, or is he doomed for forever?

 **I never say this, so one: I don't own anything you recognize, and two: THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND  
**

* * *

 _He rolled his eyes, "Beckett nearly pushed the whole tale over on top of him, freaked her out so much." Remus said. I sighed in relief._

 _"Poor Rodgers, first date and the guy tries to kiss her before they even reached the thirty minute mark!" James said._

 _"Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't step a yard within her reach."_

* * *

 **BPOV**

I laughed merrily with Lily as we walked into the Great Hall. She seemed to find it incredibly funny that I almost knocked a table over on my first date.

"Lily!" I scolded halfheartedly, whacking her shoulder, "It really isn't that funny!" I said, holding in my own laughter.

She took her usual spot next to James, so I slid in next to her. I shifted awkwardly while looking at Sirius from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Remus. Do you think you could proof read my DADA essay for me, please?" I asked sweetly. I was extremely worried I was going to get a big fat T on it, and I had my heart set on becoming an Auror or Homicide Detective. It wouldn't help much in the muggle field, but it is a necessary class for the wizarding profession.

"Sure thing!" He said, smiling softly. I sighed in relief and dug around in my bag for it.

"Thank Merlin, see Lily? Why couldn't you have been a nice friend and read it for me?" I said, still digging around for it. I kept shoving my arm further and further inside of my bag, searching blindly with numbing fingers. James raised an eyebrow at me. My arm was now in my bag up to my shoulder.

"Hu? Oh, this? I placed an extension charm on it. Makes life _so_ much easier!" I said, laughing slightly before my fingers curled around a roll of parchment. I pulled it out with a triumphant grin.

"Yes! Found it!" I said, holding it up in the air in front of me, my french tipped nails gleaming in the lights cast by the millions of candles.

I passed it over to Remus, before putting food on my empty plate.

"It's so dark out!" Lily said. I looked out the many windows along the walls, and nodded when I saw the pitch black.

"Yes, well, Lily, it _is_ about seven or eight o'clock at night in the middle of winter, so..." I said, my eyes never leaving my plate as I raised my fork to my mouth, laden with chicken and potatoes.

We were somewhere around halfway through dinner when a single, black owl flew through one of the many windows.

The hall fell silent, minus some gasps and cries of shock and fear. We all knew what a lone black owl at this time meant.

And it wasn't a good thing. I watched silently as it flew through the hall.

"Oh dear... I feel so bad for whosoever plate that letter lands on..." I said. Lily nodded solemnly. She was muggleborn, and even she knew what this owl was bearing. My heart started racing faster and pounding louder as it kept flying. It seemed as if the clocks had all stopped, not a single tick tock in the world. It passed completely over the other three houses, heading down the Gryffindor table.

 _Please Merlin, no... Please, if there's a God out there, don't let that letter land on my plate._ I pleaded in my head.

It seemed to like taking it's sweet time, relishing in the waves of fear rolling off us all. It got closer, and closer, and closer to where we sat, at the very end of the table. I gulped as it got more than halfway down the table.

The world seemed to spin and slow down even more as the owl stopped, dropped the letter with a splash, and left.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't see anything but the black letter that laid innocently on my plate.

My breath shuttered out after a moment, and I reached forward with slow, choppy movements. I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. I grabbed the letter and slowly slide my finger along the slit, tearing it open. I pulled out the paper, which shook like a leaf in my hands, as if it had anything to be afraid of.

My eyes skimmed the letter.

 _No._

 _No, this can't be happening..._

For black letters brought by black owls brought the worst of news. They brought the news of the death of a family member.

I was in shock.

Lily was crying into James' shirt, and Lea had come sprinting down from the other end of the table to read over my shoulder.

"Who? Beckett, who is it?" Her voice broke through the haze, and I shook my head, tears threatening to run from my eyes.

"-" I was about to answer, a small squeak came out, when the hall suddenly erupted into gasps once again. I swiveled around in my seat, praying to God that it wasn't what I thought it was.

These owls seemed to fly faster than the last one that came through, and with it came yet another letter, quickly followed by another.

I moaned out loud from the pain ripping through my chest. I opened the other two letters even though I knew what they would say.

 _First Dad, and then Mum... And Jane..._

A sob ripped from my throat, and I stood up quickly, almost falling backwards with the speed of my ascent. I covered my mouth with my hand as the tears poured down my face. I looked around the hall for a moment, the world spinning wildly and slowly squeezing in on me, cutting off my air...

I turned and ran from the hall. Out into the Entrance hall, and through the front doors. I ran down the steps and halfway to the black lake before my legs gave out and I tumbled to me knees in the snow covered grass.

I cried and cried, the tears dropping onto my pants and forming weird water circles.

 _No. This isn't happening. It's all just a dream! Wake up, wake up, wake up!-_

I felt a pair of arms circle around me, and I tensed and struggled to rip from their grasp.

"Beckett! Stop it! Relax, it's me... Sh..." The annoyingly familiar voice said soothingly. I sobbed again, falling limp in his arms. He rocked me back and forth, slowly, smoothing down my hair.

 _I thought it would be like in the movies- where the girl doesn't realize what she had till it was gone._ Lily's voice rang through my head, followed by a small, girlish voice.

 _Really? Why do you hate him so much? He didn't do anything... Maybe you don't really hate him. Maybe you think you do, because you don't want to admit you have feelings for him._ Jane's soft and childish voice said, leaving my ears ringing and my vision twice as blurry.

 _Oh Jane. I've been so blind! And I miss you already..._

Tears poured down my face as I struggled to rake in oxygen. Turning as much as I could, I buried my face in Sirius' robes. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, resting his chin on top of my head. His scent was soothing, that of fresh pine and must.

I chocked on a hiccough and breathed in loudly, sniffing back the tears still threatening to fall.

I sat there in his arms on the cold ground, my tears drying quickly in the cold January air. I felt immensely tired now, wishing only to be under my covers with a good book and without the knowledge of these past events.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I always wanted a brother"... Jane had said_ _thoughtfully. "What's this Sirius bloke like, anyways?" I laughed and shook my head._

 _"He's an arrogant fool, Jane. An arrogant fool." She smiled at me, big and toothy, as if she knew something I didn't._

 _"You fancy him."_

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Do too! I can see it! And when you stop being stupid, you'll realize that you've missed out all these years..."_

* * *

How did an eight year old have better know-how of my love life than I did? I thought as I leaned in closer, cherishing the feel of his arms around me. I felt safe, and warm, and I didn't want him to go back to ignoring me again. I missed his stupid-and sometimes snide- remarks. I was going to miss my late family even more though.

I cursed my luck and all that is good as my mind chose that time to start playing 'Never grow up' by some muggle singer called Taylor Swift(A/N: You guys really need to listen to this song, it's so good, and so sad at the same time!).

"...Are you okay?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"I didn't think so, and I wouldn't have expected you to be. But, I guess, maybe- Never mind. Just forget I said anything, I'm rotten at trying to cheer people up." He said slowly, shaking his head, causing some of his hair to fall in front of his eyes.

 _His eyes..._ They were a shade of beautiful steel grey, with so much light behind them. I sniffed again.

"Come on, let's go inside before you catch cold." He said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. He started walking back towards the castle, never letting go of my hand.

"I th-thought you were i-i-ignoring m-me." I said, still trying to get my hiccoughs and tears under control.

He turned around and stopped. He was even taller than usually compared to me, because he was standing on the step above mine leading to the Entrance doors.

He reached forward and tenderly moved a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Never."

* * *

Can **I get some reviews? Please? With sprinkles? No? Ok. Sad face. :(**

 **~MMJ~OVER AND OUT.**


End file.
